Yugioh Duelist Tourtament- A New Evil
by Iloveanimes1765
Summary: It's about Yugi and the gang have to face another opponent that wants to take over the world. Will Yugi and his friends be able to stop them. Also the brand new tourtament will be taking place. Someone comes back to life could they be good or evil you will have to find out.


Yugioh Duelist Tourtament- A new evil

This is my first Fanfiction story I will keep continuing this story when I have time to do so. I hope everyone enjoys reading, Yugioh Duelist Tourtament- A new Evil, Also if their is a problem with my spelling and grammer let me know and I'll work on that as Yugioh goes along

Chapter 1- Yugi, and his friends doing duel monsters at school.

"Aww Man!" I lost again at duel monsters, said Joey You were doing we'll Joey, It's Just now you have, Brand New Monsters, Spells, and Trap cards in your deck. It is a little harder to try to beat you. You are getting better at it Joey "the more you duel the better you get" said Yugi.

You're right Yugi I am actually getting a lot Stronger at Dueling. I think this has gotten into you're head, said Tristan. What did you say Tristan!? I think it has Gotten to you're head. Why you I'm going to get you for this! said Joey (Joey Chasing Tristan around the Classroom)

They Just love to pick fights on eachother said Tea, They only do it cause they are just like brothers, that like to bicker with each other but they only do it cause they care for each other. "You got that Right." Hey Yugi I have a question to ask you. Do you like anyone? (Yugi Surprized.) Why do you ask? I just wanted to know if you were interested in any one?

I do like someone but |don't know if she feels the same way and I am to shy to ask. I always think that she would turn me down because she might like someone else. Said Yugi, I didn't know that you liked any one. I think you should tell her how you feel about her when you are ready. Thanks Tea I needed that. My turn to ask you do you like anyone?

I actually like two boys but I don't know which one, I like more than a friend. So I am stuck and confused, I don't know which one that I like better than the other. So you like two people, I would say which ever one you can be yoursef around the most would be the best for you to be with. Thank you Yugi, You're welcome I guess.

(Tristan and Joey stop chasing each other) What have you guys been talking about since we were chasing each other. said Joey, We have been talking about Duel Monsters right Yugi, Yeah I was teaching her some game Straegys in the game.

Ok glad I didn't have to learn that, I already am one of the best duelists said Joey, ''Keep Dreaming!'' said Tristan, Just shut up Tristan. Hey don't tell me to shut up. You should stop talking about being the best duelist we already no that. We have seen you in action at all the duel monsters tourtaments. Yeah, Whatever you say Tristan. I definately need more female friends said Tea.

After School

I'm glad that school is over said Joey, you telling me it was a very long day said Tea. "Don't you think so Yugi?" Yugi are you their.

(Yugi is in deep thought) "Come on Yug," Do we have to do something in order to get you out of your trance? said Joey. He doesn't look ok said Tristan. You're right guys Yugi never goes into a trance like this unless somethign is on his mind, and doesn't want to tell us yet.

Why wouldn't he tell his best friend, For what is happening to him. Joey lets wait a bit when Yugi gets back to reality then eventually he will tell us what is wrong, and let's give him some time said Tristan, You're right said Joey, will wait until hes back to himself.

Yugi in thought! (This is what Yugi is thinking)

I can't believe that it has been almost a year since all the duel tourtaments that we had to face against the bad guys. I really miss the Anicent Pharoh Atem, It always feels like he is with us in some way. But I know he will always be in are hearts for a very long time. it feels just like yesterday he was still in my Millennium Puzzle and guiding me through the duels, I will never forget that and all the times we have spent together. Also I hope that Tea Realizes that I like her, I wish that she wasn't so oblivous about but theirs nothing I can do until I tell her. Which won't be for a while until I get the courage to say. Also I have a good feeling their is going to be a tourtament very soon. Also I can sense that a new evil will come to harm the world of duel monsters, but that always happens that's just our luck it happens every time. But other than that The duel tourtament I can't wait to duel again, also waiting and seeing what is going to happen next. (Yugi is now out of his trance)

Yugi stops from looking out of no where and comes back to reality. Yugi is finally back to himself said Tristan, That's good you are back Yugi we were so worried about you said Tea. I am doing fine you guys, I was just in deep thought. If you need to tell us something we will always be their for you for you and have you're back when you need it, said Joey. Thanks Joey, No Problem Yugi

They all go their seperate ways home and say bye to each other.

What is going to happen in the next chapter, What will happen in Yugi's dream that seems real , A Character from yugioh some how comes back to life is he good or evil. You will have to find out in the next Chapter.


End file.
